


Drabbles and Doodles (2015-2016)

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunters Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Baker Derek, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Scott, Bottom Scott, City Boy Derek, Cowboy Scott, Derek Hale as Superman, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, First Dates, First Time, Food Kink, Hunter Derek, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Pining, Punk Scott, Puppy Play, Rich Derek, Spanking, Stoners Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Sub Scott, Top Derek, Valentine's Day, Werewolf Scott, Wolfing Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles, ficlets, manips, edits, and various other things that I've made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> So here's where I've elected to dump most of my smaller fics and small scale edits into. Some of them I've added from my previous postings on AO3 and have decided to delete them, the ones still out there are pending deletion before I make anything final but they're most likely going to get deleted. The other ones, I have yet to decide on, but I really just want as little clutter as I can possibly get.
> 
> Some of them can be prompts or requests, some edits can be AUs that can evolve into fics, and others will probably just stay here and ~~rot~~ look pretty.
> 
> You know, I don't even use Photoshop, so if you hate my edits ... that's my excuse LOL.

**Allison Argent/Braeden**   
[untitled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/20023843), fic, 1150 words, Allison is sent to train with Braeden by her dad and they end up doing more than just target practice.

**Allison Argent/Lydia Martin**   
[Snow White and the Huntsman AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/15128659), manip/edit, Allison is the Evil Queen and Lydia is the Frost Queen.

**Braeden/Derek Hale**   
[Superman AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/16397227), edit, Derek is Superman and Braeden is Lois Lane.

**Derek Hale/Scott McCall**   
["Little White Lie"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/20804308), fic, 677 words, a late-night Scerek Valentine's ficlet. A little angst. Just a tad.  
["Bad Boy"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/20803837), fic, 637 words, Scerek + puppy play.  
["Turn Up the Heat"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/20803798), fic, 542 words, Stiles and Isaac cook up a scheme to get Derek and Scott together.  
["Sweet Surrender"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/20805823), fic, 840 words, Scott and Derek's first time.  
[Seasonal God AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/15128425), edit, Scott is the embodiment of Spring, Derek is the embodiment of winter.  
[Snow White and the Huntsman AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/15128659), manip/edit, Scott is Snow White and Derek is the Huntsman sent to kill him.  
[Flash/Arrow AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/15128773), manip/edit, Scott is the Flash, Derek is the Green Arrow.  
[Bakery/Coffee Shop AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/15129787), edit, Scott is a coffee barista and Derek works at the bakery across the street.  
[Reincarnation AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/15129190), manip/edit, Scott and Derek reincarnated through various eras of history.  
[Shadowhunters AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/15129358), manip/edit, Scott is Magnus Bane and Derek is Alec Lightwood.  
[Rural Country/Urban City AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/16396567), edit, Scott is a rancher out in the country while Derek is a businessman from the city.  
[Power Rangers AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/16396912), edit, Scott is the Red Ranger and Derek is an alien that wants to destroy the human race.  
[Werewolf Hunter AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/16397095), edit, Derek is a werewolf hunter and Scott is the werewolf he's hunting.  
[Punk/Rich AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/16397086), edit, Derek is a yuppie rich kid who falls in love with street punk Scott.  
[Flash/Superman AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/19129807), edit, Scott is the Flash, Derek is Superman.

**Lydia Martin/Scott McCall**   
["Power Red"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/20804266), fic, 755 words, Lydia pegs Scott.

**Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski**   
["Banana Split"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/20803753), fic, 383 words, Stiles surprises Scott with a "banana split" for his birthday.  
["Second Chance at First Date"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/20803726), fic, 324 words, Scott and Stiles have an awkward first date.  
["Over the Edge"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/20803648), fic, 295 words, Stiles edging Scott.  
["Once Upon a Time in Beacon Hills"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/20804008), fic, 981 words, Scott and Stiles read their daughter a bedtime story.  
["A Routine Smoke"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/15131173), fic, 543 words, Scott and Stiles smoke in Stiles' jeep before getting hot and heavy with each other.

**Misc.**   
[Tyler Hoechlin as Superman](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6532909/chapters/16462693), manip/edit, Tyler Hoechlin as Superman.


	2. Lydia x Scott - Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For **[Fandumbgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandumbgirl)**
> 
> Response to a prompt: _Scydia + pegging_

**Power Red**

* * *

Lydia bit her lip as she trailed her fingers across Scott's abs. He looked so beautiful tied to the bed the way he was. Submissive and whining. Just the way she liked her men. The rope that she used was wrapped with a special wolfsbane that would keep his enhanced strength at bay. It was a little something special that she had Stiles make for her, and he absolutely did **_not_** want to know the details. And he absolutely did **_not_** text Scott for details after it was done, so he could absolutely **_not_** jerk off to thoughts about it later on.

Her hand eventually found its way to his neck where she clasped his jugular tightly, cutting off his oxygen. He responded with a breathy moan. It was music to Lydia's ears.

"Beg for it, baby," Lydia whispered, loosening her grip.

Scott choked out a laugh. "Please, please, fuck me."

Lydia smirked. "Oh, yeah, baby, I will."

She let go of his neck completely and ghosted her fingers over the bright, power red strap-on on her nightstand. It was a newer step in their relationship. Scott had used dildos before, but this would be the first time Lydia would be in the room for it. It didn't freak her out one bit to learn about his kink. On the contrary, the thought of seeing Scott be so submissive practically had her soaking her panties over it. She had never known this side of him and it was really hot.

Slowly, she removed her lingerie until it was she stood naked before him. She reached over for the lube and squirted a generous amount. His legs weren't tied to the bed like his wrists, so all she had to do was whistle and he immediately lifted them over his body until his ass was exposed and presented beautifully for Lydia to bask in. Using two fingers, she gently rubbed around the hole before inserting them in.

"Fuck!" Scott cried out. He looped his calves around his arms and just let Lydia fuck his hole with her middle and index fingers.

"Like that, baby?" Lydia teased.

"Oh, I love it," Scott crooned. "I fucking love it."

"Good."

She added a third finger and then a fourth. Her hand was small anyway, so it was a pretty clean stretch for the most part. Without warning, she pulled out, much to Scott's disappointment. The air felt cold against his open, lubed-up asshole. His cock was leaking pre-cum all over his chest and stomach and it only shook in anticipation of what was to come. Lydia picked up the strap-on and pulled it on and readied herself in front of him.

"You ready, Scott?"

Scott nodded his head excitedly before Lydia tossed his legs over her shoulders and shoved the dildo inside him, full force. He screamed at the feeling of being filled up. He loved how rough she was being. He was an Alpha werewolf, so he could take a little pain. He cried out when he felt the blunt tip of the cock hitting his prostate relentlessly.

The pain and pleasure coursed through his body like an electric shock. The dildos from before had nothing on the power and energy that Lydia had brought to the table. Her strawberry hair darkened from sweat as she fucked his ass with as much ferocity that could rival any werewolf.

"You like that, baby?" she grunted, keeping a consistent pace between them.

"Fuck, yes," Scott mewled. "More, more!"

"More?"

"YES! MORE!"

Lydia slowed her movements, letting the entire dick come out before shoving it back in Scott's ass. She did that six more times before quickening the pace and letting the wailing teen below her thrash about, the wolfsbane burning into his skin. He didn't care because the pleasure was too great to even notice anything. His mouth hung open in an O-shape as Lydia smirked at his submissiveness.

"Do it, Scott," she said. "Come for me. Do it now."

Scott let go and exploded all over himself. He sighed in content, satisfied with the events that transpired as Lydia slid out of him. He lied there, still tied up as Lydia removed the strap-on.

"Well, that was fun for the most part. But I still haven't gotten off yet," Lydia stated assertively. "I'm going to untie you and you're going to go down on me and give me the best head of my life. Do you understand?"

Scott nodded his head obediently as Lydia began to untie his binds.


	3. Derek x Scott - Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late-night Scerek Valentine's ficlet. A little angst. Just a tad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there's still not enough Scerek in the world.

**Little White Lie**

* * *

Derek furrowed his brow at the bright red, heart-shaped object that stood out in the bleak open space of his loft. It had frilly pink lace around it and a single note card that read, "Thinking of you - Scott" followed by a lopsided-looking heart that was just so Scott.

Derek sighed. He and Scott had been casually seeing each other for over a month. Scott was very much like a kid who had discovered his first porn website. As soon as he hit eighteen years old, he practically jumped Derek like a chimp to a tree. But thing about Derek was that he didn't do feelings or love. He tested those waters with Kate and Jennifer, and he's pretty sure no one had worse luck in women than he did. Braeden was probably the only person he could honestly say he cared about in a romantic sense.

But maybe he was just avoiding what he had with Scott and disregarding any feelings that may have indicated that he cared more about him than he should. Of course he cared about Scott, but that wasn't anything strange because Scott also cared about him along with a number of other people. He wasn't anything special.

Derek sighed before picking up the box of chocolates and striding over to the waste basket, tossing them in before disappearing into the bathroom for a shower.

Scott came by about an hour later with an actual bouquet of roses. They usually met up on Wednesdays and Fridays when his mother would take the night shift. Derek would usually prefer to go over to Scott's place because he could sneak out easily if he heard Scott's mother pulling into the driveway. If Scott was out all night, his mom would be asking questions and he didn't like dealing with angry mothers and lectures about "defiling their babies". He had enough of that shit in high school.

So it was safe to say that Derek was surprised to see Scott because it was Saturday and Derek didn't do Saturday afternoon sex. Well, he does do sex at any time, any day, but he and Scott didn't. They had an agreement.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked. He tried not to sound too grumpy, but the flowers in Scott's hands was not putting him in the friendliest of moods. He just hoped that his grumpy attitude could be mistaken for his usual demeanor . . . which really is just grumpy.

"Did you like the chocolates?" Scott smiled happily before handing Derek the roses.

Derek sighed again. "Scott, what are you doing? We both know what this is. I can't accept these or the chocolates or the teddy bear with a heart sewn in its arms that you probably got me—"

Scott frowned. "It was actually a wolf."

"Fantastic," Derek said flatly. "Scott, we're just a sex thing. I don't relationships anymore. You have no reason to give all of this stuff for Valentine's Day."

Scott nodded his sadly and looked down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I know," he mumbled, "But I wanted this to be special. I thought you might like it."

Derek winced. A sad Scott is like the equivalent is kicking a puppy. Actually, if one takes a good, hard look at Scott, they would see a puppy personified. "I do like it, Scott. I do appreciate the gesture, but I don't want you to get hurt because I'm . . . I'm just broken, Scott."

"You're not broken," Scott said. "You just haven't found the right person." Scott's lower lip curled into a small pout. "I thought, maybe, I . . ."

He trailed off, but Derek nodded his head in understanding. "I know, Scott. And I know you mean well. I just. I need time."

Derek wasn't going to make any promises. If he was being honest, he didn't need time, he already knew the answer before there was even a question. But if he could make Scott smile again, then a little, white lie wasn't going to kill anyone.


	4. Scott x Stiles - Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to a prompt: _I was thinking Sciles ... Food kink_

**Banana Split**

* * *

”What are you planning?” Scott smiled. He could hardly contain his excitement as he made his way out of the animal clinic and towards his motorcycle as Deaton wished him a happy birthday. “Is it a surprise party? Because I’m able to hear heartbeats, ya know.”

"I know," Stiles replied, "Which is why you’re no fun at all. Just get here fast. Text me when you do."

Scott hung up and mounted his bike before driving off to his house. Since it was his birthday, Scott knew that Stiles had something big planned. If it wasn’t a surprise party, it could also involve that new video game he wanted where you shoot nuclear zombies with alien ray guns. He was a very mature person, clearly.

He arrived at his house in record-time before he jumped off and sent a text to Stiles that he was here. He quickly fished the keys out of his pocket and entered the house. “Stiles?” he called out as his voice echoed across the halls. No one was home. His mother was still at work, but Stiles had to be here since his jeep was parked in the driveway.

"Stiles?" Scott called out again. He listened in for Stiles’ heartbeat and could hear a rapid thumping coming from upstairs. "Stiles?"

He quickly trudged up the stairs, shedding his jacket over the hallway floor (his mother hates it when he does that) as he followed the rabbit-like heartbeat to the front of his room.

"In here, Scotty," the human finally said.

Scott pushed the door open and was welcomed with the sight of Stiles on his bed. A very naked Stiles. A very naked Stiles covered in whipped cream, chocolate syrup and two bright red cherries on his nipples.

"Happy birthday!" Stiles smirked. "What d’you think?"

There was no possible way to erase the goofy, perverted grin on Scott’s face as he began to undress. “I think my sheets are going to have some really bad stains on it.”

"Hell yeah they will," Stiles said lewdly. "I hope you like banana splits."

Scott shed his pants like a snake skin as he made his way to his bed and boyfriend. “I don’t see a banana.”

"Oh, it’s there," Stiles winked at him cutely. "You just have to find it."


	5. Derek x Scott - Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to a [prompt](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/post/112767303282/maramcgregor-asked-scerek-puppy-play-my-first): _Scerek: puppy play_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...
> 
> This was my first time doing this kink. LOL

**Bad Boy**

* * *

Derek walked through the door and removed his tie. The whimpering cries coming from the naked boy in the cage caught his attention immediately and his cock began to stiffen at how submissive he sounded.

"I’m home, Scotty. How was my boy today?"

Scott whined some more, pawing at the cage door as a way to say he wanted to get out. “Please.”

"Bad dog!" Derek scolded. Scott ducked his head and frowned. "Bad dog! You don’t talk. Ever. I’m going to have to punish you now."

Derek opened the cage and reached a hand in. The puppy whined again and lied back on his stomach, displaying himself for his Master. His cock was stiff and hard, leaking pre-cum as his Master scratched his belly before reaching down and wrapping his big hand around his wet dick. After a few strokes, he stopped, much to the disappointment of his pet.

"You don’t get to cum. Not after you were such a bad boy for talking." Derek palmed himself through his slacks as he hungrily eyed his pet. "Now come out so I can punish you. You’re getting ten spanks."

Scott crawled out of the cage before hugging his Master’s leg. “Scott …” the Dom said warningly, but the puppy was already humping his leg, rubbing his cock and getting his slick over Derek’s expensive, new slacks. “These were Armani!”

Scott whimpered as he tried to rut into release, unable to control himself since he hadn’t came in three days and was going insane with want and lust.

"Bad boy! Bad boy!" Derek said in a loud voice, making the sub retreat. "You come over here right now! You accept your punishment like a good boy."

Scott pouted, but the stern look on his Master’s face won out and the puppy crawled pathetically over to Derek, who had slipped his pants off, and mounted himself on his lap, his bubbly ass sticking out in the air for his Master to do with whatever he’d like. Derek gave his pup’s ass a few smacks and squeezed hard on the soft skin.

"Okay, Scotty, I’m going to count and you better not cum."

After caressing a particularly tender spot on Scott’s ass, Derek lifted his palm in the air before striking into the place his hand was just at, making Scott yelp in pain. “That’s one,” the Dom said as he looked down at his subordinate with lust and superiority.

Another smack. “Two.”

By the fifth spanking, the puppy was crying out and his cock was harder than ever, rutting against his Master’s bare leg and loving the feel of the hairs against the head of his dick. The sixth spank hurt a lot worse than the first five. Derek kept his onslaught until they finally reached ten, before he declared. “And I’m going to give you another ten for ruining my Armani slacks.”

Scott was crying, whimpering for his master to stop, but at the same time, he wanted this to continue for as long as it could. His Master spanked him again and again and again, until he could feel his cock pulsing and dripping pre-cum like a leaky faucet.

"No, Scotty." Spank. "You." Spank. "Don’t." Spank. "Cum!" Spank.

Scott bit down on his lip to will himself not to cum. After one last spank, it was finally over and Scott was able to roam free. “Uh-uh-uh!” Derek chided as Scott attempted to crawl away. “Remember the rules, Scotty. Every time I’m hard, you have to take care of it. That was our agreement.”

Scott glided over and slid between Derek’s legs to fish the hard member from his boxers. He swallowed the entire thing whole, earning sounds of approval from his Master.

"You’re being such a good boy right now, Scott. I love you so fucking much."


	6. Scott x Stiles - Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to a prompt: _"TOTALLY NOT KINKY BUT sciles on their first date and they try really really hard to make it cute and special and it turns out to be a spectacular failure."_

**Second Chance at First Date**

* * *

"Stiles, it’s okay," Scott said as he rubbed his friend’s back soothingly before resting his head on his shoulder. "It wasn’t that bad."

Stiles had his hands buried in his face before he looked up at gave Scott a look. “Not that bad? Let’s see, I ripped my pants on the way over, my car wouldn’t start, we were late and missed the reservation and we had to wait an hour, then I accidentally spilled soda all over you.” He sighed. “Why can’t everything be nice and amazing? It was our first, official date. It should’ve been perfect.”

Scott hummed as he pulled him closer. “It was perfect because I was with you.”

"Thanks," Stiles said flatly. "But it would’ve been more perfect if you weren’t wearing my drink."

Scott burst out laughing. “It’s okay, Stiles. It’s not a big deal. Maybe dating is just not for us.”

Stiles shot his head up and gave him a panicked look. “So what are you saying? You want us to stop this? Like break-up? Are we even officially together? If not, I can’t believe we’re already breaking before we even get together!”

"Stiles …"

"And I thought Derek failed miserably at relationships—"

"STILES!"

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts. Scott smiled at him and he suddenly felt like everything was okay. Scott’s smile just had that effect on him.

"Stiles, I love you, alright? We’ve been best friends since we were in diapers. We don’t need fancy restaurants or roses or romantic gestures. We have each other and that’s all that matters."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips. “Wow … Wait, I’m still getting chocolate and flowers, right?” Stiles asked, “I mean, we don’t need romantic gestures, but a little something-something would be totally amaze-balls.”

"Don’t ruin the moment," Scott muttered before pulling him into a kiss again.

"Or stuffed animals. I like stuffed wolves."

"Are you implying something?"

"Maybe …"


	7. Derek x Scott - Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to a prompt: _"Scott fancies Derek. Derek fancies Scott. But they both think the other likes Stiles/Isaac (you decide). Stiles/Isaac realises this and attempts to get them together."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing, nothing serious. Enjoy it for what it's worth.

**Turn Up the Heat**

* * *

"Fuck!" Derek cried out as Scott rode his dick like he was a race horse.

Scott whined as Derek fucked his hole, quickening the pace as they got closer to finishing.

What else could they possibly do? They were stuck in a circle of mountain ash thanks to their token human pack member, Stiles Stilinski. It was a scheme he cooked up with Isaac after Stiles decided that he could not stand being around Scott and his constant pining over Derek being in love with Isaac. Or so he thought. As for Derek, he had been sulking around the loft in a constant state of misery, so naturally no one noticed there was anything wrong with him. But according to Isaac, Derek had been miserable over Scott being in love with Stiles, which was absolutely not true, no matter how hard Stiles had tried.

That is what led the Beta and Alpha to their current situation. Somehow in all of the chaos and the death threats thrown his way from Derek, Stiles had managed to get them to talk out their issues before he left with Isaac to give the two “alone time”.

"Do you think he’s setting us up?" Scott had asked innocently as he removed his shirt because the heat was turned up mysteriously. It hadn’t been that hot a half hour ago.

By then Derek was already in his underwear, in tight, black boxer-briefs that left little to the imagination. He gave Scott a look that said, ‘I can’t believe I love someone as dumb as you’.

"This is a set up," Derek said finally, "Stiles left us in a circle of mountain ash without any phones or a way to get out and he turned up the heat in my loft. I’m going to kill him. When I get out of here, I’m finally going to get to kill him."

Scott removed his shorts and laid there, just three feet from a sweaty, almost-naked Adonis of a man. “What do we do now?”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. He snaked his eyes over the glistening, tanned body of the young Alpha before smirking at him. “I have a few ideas.”

One of those ideas involved Scott in several positions that he probably wouldn’t have been able to get into if he were still a human. Werewolf flexibility was ridiculous. What was also ridiculous was the beard burn he got when Derek had his legs bent over his head as the man buried his face into his ass.

Derek had fucked him stupid. He never knew such pain or pleasure until he had Derek’s dick up his ass.

"Come on, baby," Derek huffed out, eyes shut as he got closer to climax. "Come on, yeah."

"Derek, I’m—it’s coming," Scott cried out as he rode him harder and faster.

"Go, go, go," Derek moaned. "YES!"

Scott screamed as he felt his cock burst, splattering Derek’s hairy chest as the older wolf continued his onslaught until he was ready to cum too. Scott plopped down next to Derek, evening out his breathing as Derek lipped his lips.

"I’m still going to kill, Stiles," Derek declared.

Scott was too into his post-sex haze to process anything he said. “Okay,” he replied.


	8. Scott x Stiles - Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to a prompt: Stiles edging Scott and he maybe get’s a little wolfy?

Stiles tightened his grip at the base of Scott’s cock as he stroked him close enough to drive him wild, but not enough to grant him release. He can tell his best friend was growing increasingly frustrated. His eyes were even turning red and dark with feral want as Stiles brought him to the brink.

"Stiles," the Alpha growled as the human slid his hand agonizingly slow up and down the hard shaft. "I need to … " His sentence trailed off and evolved into a loud, snarling sound as Stiles sped up the pace before letting go.

Stiles ran his slick-wet hands over Scott’s thighs, massaging the most intimate of places without touching his friend’s dick. The Alpha teen’s teeth began to elongate into fangs as he glared at his friend. He was hungry with lust and need. He was the hunter and it was freckle-face season.

"You like that?" Stiles cooed, biting his lip seductively.

“No,” the werewolf bit out. “I need to cum.”

Stiles smirked. “Don’t lie. You’re loving this. You love when I torture you.”

“Stiles …” It was a warning. That little shit better get his hands on his crotch before he loses control and does something … sinful.

Ignoring the huffing and purring coming from his wolfed-out best friend, he waited patiently until he was ready to snake his fingers over his Alpha’s cock and stroke him off.

“It’s funny how you’re the Alpha, yet I’m the one in control,” the human said smugly.

Scott couldn’t respond to him. He was too engrossed in the devilish way Stiles’ hand slid its way over his cock effortlessly.

“S-Stiles …”

"Do it."

Scott came with the most vicious howl and the accomplished look on Stiles’ features never once left his face.


	9. Scott x Stiles - Art & Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For **[TWMicroBang](http://twmicrobang.tumblr.com/notes/113958187668/WnEm0oEpp)**
> 
> Domestic!fic. Scott and Stiles preparing to read their daughter a bedtime story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a thing I did for the Round 2 of the [TWMicroBang](http://twmicrobang.tumblr.com/post/113958187668/artist-pterawaters-author-hobroseyberry-title), accompanied by an adorable little art piece by **[pterawaters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters)**.
> 
> It was intended to be part of a much larger Disney AU series, but it just didn't pan out.
> 
>  **Minor pairings** : Jackson/Stiles (mentioned), Derek/Scott (mentioned), Derek/Stiles (mentioned)  
>  **Tags** : Alternate Universe - Parents

**Once Upon a Time in Beacon Hills**

* * *

  
_Art by[pterawaters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters)_

Four-year-old Emma McCall-Stilinski pouted her lip as she sat in her spot in her room with her pink tea set perfectly done and her dollies and stuffed animals were tucked behind little chairs that were barely big enough to fit a Barbie doll.

"Emma," an adult Stiles warned.

But the little girl shook her head defiantly. "No, don't wanna."

"Emma, it's time for a bath and then bed time."

"Ten more minutes."

Stiles smirked. He remembered when he was her age and asked for ten more minutes so he could play with his Batman action figures. Ten minutes usually evolved into twenty and then up to an extra hour and the next morning, he's in a cranky mood. Emma was an amazing combination of both of her fathers. She was a sweet, innocent little angel like Scott was at her age, and yet she always seemed to have this devious glint in her eyes that was just so Stiles. Even if she wasn't biologically his, she definitely seemed to take after him more often than Scott.

"I gave you ten more minutes already," Stiles said matter-of-factly. "Time for your bath and then bedtime."

The little brat groaned overdramatically. She was definitely a Stilinski. "But daddy . . ."

"If you hurry up, then papa will read you a bedtime story."

Emma's face lit up. Papa told the best stories, full of magic and adventure and werewolves. She was too young to know that werewolves were real and Scott and Stiles weren't even sure if she would be a born werewolf or not since Scott was a turned werewolf.

The girl jumped up and raced her daddy to the bathroom where she got all cleaned up in record time before pulling her pajamas on and waiting for Papa to come in with his big book of bedtime stories.

"Scott," Stiles called out from his spot on Emma's bed, her little head tucked under his arm. "Hurry up, she's ready."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," Scott replied as he walked in. He was holding a wide book with a brown leather cover. It was a special book that Lydia had made especially for Emma, having given it to her on her third birthday. Unbeknownst to Emma, Lydia had placed a special enchantment on it, so that as many fables and fairy tales as possible could fit in the few pages it had. Scott was extremely grateful for it, although Stiles was annoyed that they were exposing "too much supernatural stuff" in front of Emma. But even now at thirty-one, he still couldn't say no to Lydia Martin.

"So, what do you want to read first?" Scott suggested as he squeezed himself into bed with his daughter and husband. "How about Little Red Riding Hood?"

"No, we read that already."

"Little Mermaid."

"I want a 'big girl' story."

Scott curled his lip in thought. "Hm, 'big girl', huh?" He shook his head. "I don't know, have you been behaving like a big girl?"

"Yes!" Emma scrunched her face up. She looked exactly like Scott did when his mom told him that Stiles couldn't come over for a sleep over that night when they "accidentally" set the garage on fire.

"Really? So, you weren't the one who ate all of the cookies that I had just bought today?" He eyed with a knowing smile on his face.

But Emma shook her head, no. "That was daddy."

Stiles' jaw dropped and Scott guffawed. "There's no loyalty in this house!" Stiles glowered at his young daughter. "We agreed to never snitch on each other."

"Stop teaching our daughter to lie, babe," Scott smirked. "Okay, Emma, I'll read you a 'big girl' story."

His daughter waved her hands in the air. "Yay!"

Scott chuckled as he brushed a strand of curly black hair out of her face and opened the book. "I think I know exactly the kind of story you want to hear."

"Scott . . ." Stiles said warningly. "We agreed."

The stories that Scott usually told were sometimes in the point of view of the residents of Beacon Hills. While close to none of those stories were what really went on in their little town—because as Gandalf once said, "All good stories deserve a little embellishment", even though Scott had no idea who that was because Stiles was the fandom geek between the two—there were some truths to them. Like who ended up with who in those stories . . .

"Can't hurt. Maybe I can tell her about the time you and Jackson had a thing." That devious grin he had. Stiles was almost proud. Almost.

The scandalized look on his face practically had Scott in tears. "You swore you'd never speak of such things." That pure mischief etched all over his face. No wonder Stiles was in love with him. "Well, how about the time you and Derek were a thing."

But Scott wasn't fazed. "Or you and Derek." He looked so incredibly smug.

Stiles' jaw dropped as he let out the most over-the-top gasp that would put soap opera actors to shame. "I can explain! I had too much vodka and I felt fat that fat day and for once, Derek didn't look like a hobo. And it was only a handjob."

"Hello," Scott scolded, jerking his head at their daughter who was staring curiously at her fathers.

He smiled down at her. "I'll tell you what, Emma, I'll read you a few stories and then it's bedtime."

"Yay!" Emma cooed as she snuggled herself in deep with her fathers.

"Okay," Scott began as he turned a few of the pages. "Let's see what we can cook-up. Oh, you'll love this one." He winked at Stiles knowingly, who did nothing but scowl. "It's got magic and werewolves and everything." Emma was completely under his spell, engrossed in his every word.

"Once upon a time, in a land called Beacon Hills . . ."


	10. Allison x Braeden - Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giftee: halereyes
> 
> Pairing: Allison/Braeden

Allison rubbed her hands together. She never expected the bus ride to be so cold, but she didn’t let it bother her too much. Her parents would probably say that it was a sign of weakness. Argents were not weak. Period.

The bus finally reached the last stop, some seedy part of town that her parents just insisted she not take her car, too. Apparently public transportation and risking communal diseases were a better option than in the safety of her own vehicle. They even took her phone away, so she had no way of calling them, and they left her with barely any money for bus fair, which meant that she wasn’t going to get to treat herself to a gourmet dinner that didn’t involve the words “a number four with fries, hold the no onions.”

She fished out a folded piece of paper with the address to make sure she was in the right place, confirming her location before she walked down the alley way until she reached a dead-end.

“You must be Allison,” came a voice.

Allison barely turned all the way around before a fist had went flying straight into her face. She was knocked off her balance for a moment before regaining her posture and blocking the right hook with ease. A woman, dressed in a leather jacket and with the most alluring eyes Allison had ever seen, lifted her boot and sent a kick straight into Allison’s gut, effectively knocking the wind clean out of her.

With swift movement, Allison locked the woman’s arm within hers and tossed her forward into a couple of trash cans. She wasn’t moving after that and Allison wondered if she was knocked out or only faking. Suddenly, there was a kick to her shin, and a nasty pain followed.

Nope, definitely still awake.

There was a second kick to her groin, which then led to her leaning forward and taking yet another kick to her chin, tossing her backwards and into another couple of trash cans. There were a lot of trash cans in this alleyway, it seemed. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a shard of broken glass, probably from some scuffle between two low-lives or kids playing recklessly. Nevertheless, she found an opportunity to silence this attacker once and for all. She clutched the shard in her hand and began slashing at her opponent, whose agile body was able to glide up and over, avoiding the point.

It would seem this dance would go on forever, both girls even matched, until the woman tossed some garbage in her face, and as soon as Allison flinched, she found herself pinned to the ground with her arm bent so that the shard was centimeters from her jugular.

The woman was on top of her, her knee pinning the arm that didn’t have glass down.

“That was a dirty trick,” Allison snarled.

“Life or death situations don’t play by rules, sweetheart,” the woman smirked. Allison got a closer look at the woman. She was beautiful, but had an air of deadliness about her, but the most distinctive thing about her, apart from the seductive eyes, were the three large claw marks trailing down from the lower side of her neck down through her neck. Suddenly, Allison’s eyes began to trail down even lower until they were face to face with the woman’s rather large—

“My eyes are up here,” the woman chided, eyes burning into Allison’s head, which was already hot with embarrassment. “The name’s Braeden.”

She turned on her heel and motioned for Allison to follow her out of the alleyway and into some drab-looking place.

“You live here?”

Braeden turned her head and gave her a look. “I make almost $500,000 a year. You really think I live in this place?”

The sarcasm was so thick, Allison physically felt the slap it gave her. “I come here to train the newbies.”

“I’m not a newbie,” Allison argued.

Braeden smirked and inched closer to her, close enough to where she was practically inches from her face. “Then why are you here?”

That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it? Allison knew she was strong, and she definitely had skill. So why did her parents send her here in the first place?

When she took too long to respond, Braeden answered for her. “You’re here because your parents think you’re too soft.”

Allison scoffed. Having compassion was being “too soft”? Typical Argents.

* * *

Training with Braeden hadn’t been the easiest. Working with the woman for a whole month, Allison learned that she was no-nonsense and wasn’t afraid to put in a bullet where it hurts (which was everywhere) to make a point. Allison figured she may have broken her wrists and dislocated her arms at least five times since training with this woman.

Braeden was cold, calculating, rough around the edges and not afraid to speak her mind. Allison might just be in love. It was a stark contrast to Scott, who was loving, attentive, and empathetic. Maybe that was why she was attracted to her. Seeing her relationship crumble with Scott crumble before her eyes made her want to have something completely different. Test the waters in the saltwater ocean then the chlorine-filled pool.

“You’re staring at my tits again,” Braeden quipped during one of their sessions.

Allison flushed red, which was very noticeable on her milk-white skin. “I’m sorry. I didn't—Sorry.”

With a swift kick at her legs, Allison found her self lying on her back against the mat with Braeden over her. It was a familiar sight, throwing back to when the first met, except there was a lack of sharp weapons aimed at Allison’s neck.

“I take it that you’re not interested in training right now?”

It was a rhetorical question because Braeden’s eyes were blown black from lust and that was all the confirmation Allison needed before she found lifting herself for a kiss. It was intense, Allison could feel herself getting wet with anticipation as the burning itch of arousal coursed through her. Somehow, Allison’s clothes had disappeared, along with Braeden’s as they slid their sweaty bodies together. Braeden was dominant, she knew what she was doing, but so did Allison and she wasn’t shy about fighting back.

It was a myriad of grunts, moans, spit going in places, bodies rutting together like dogs in heat, nails biting against skin. And Allison came harder than she ever had in her life.

When they came down from their post-orgasmic high, it was Braeden who was pinned down with Allison on top, straddling her in the same manner that she was used to.

“So, is this what you meant when you said you’d teach me how to bend?” Allison said with a breathy laugh.

“More or less,” Braeden quipped right back before tumbling the girl over so that she was on top again.


	11. Derek x Scott - Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scerek Week 2016, Day 1 - Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt said "firsts", so naturally, I wrote smut.

**Sweet Surrender**

* * *

Scott was shaking. He was aware of every nerve in his body, every breath slipping through his lips as he gasps at the feeling of cold, slick fingers entering him, one after the other until he was completely full at three fingers, and the large hand attached to them had begun to thrust in and out in a fluid motion.

Scott curled his toes, fists balling into the sheets as he tried to contain himself from cumming so soon. Even when he had practiced on the large dildo that Stiles had gotten him (he insisted, reasoning that Derek might have a twelve-inch penis because werewolves are famously hung like porn stars, despite the fact that there was no actual data on that claim), Scott was having a bit of a hard time getting used to the discomfort. But through the pain, he could also feel the twinge of pleasure coursing through his body, and with his other hand, Derek was gently caressing every visible skin he could reach.

"You okay?" Derek had asked yet again. He had been asking that so many times, Scott was starting to think that he may have forgotten all but two words.

Scott bit back a moan, nodding his head as Derek continued to scissor him open. Before long, the discomfort had gone away, but just as Scott was getting used to being so full, Derek had already removed his fingers, leaving the young True Alpha whimpering.

"Ready?" the older wolf asked. So he did know other words. With a reassuring nod, Scott watched as Derek stripped off his shirt, the last piece of clothing he had on, and position himself in front of Scott. From Scott's viewpoint, Derek's dick had looked gigantic. Or maybe that was just Scott's anxiety over being penetrated up the ass for the first time by an actual human cock. He glanced down at it again as Derek aligned the tip against Scott's entrance. Nope, Derek definitely had a big dick and it was about to be shoved into Scott's ass like there was no tomorrow.

Scott's scent must have alerted Derek, because the man hesitated for a short second. "Are you—?" he begun, but Scott cut him off.

"I'm good, I'm good," Scott reassured. "I'm just a little nervous. I want this, I swear."

Derek relaxed a bit, knowing Scott was telling the truth. He leaned over and pressed a scruffy kiss to Scott's lips. "Okay," he said softly before repositioning himself.

Slowly, Derek eased himself in and Scott let out a small gasp. Definitely better than the fingers, he noted. He could hear Derek let out half-pants and strangled moans as the tight heat surrounding his cock engulfed him.

The next couple of minutes— _felt like hours_ —were of Derek picking Scott up by his sides and, for lack of a better phrase, _fucking the ever living shit out of him_. It was almost like Scott didn't even have to do anything. This was all about Scott and his pleasure, a sweet surrender to the bliss.

He had never known a sensation like this. If he could, he would stay like this forever. Forget Beacon Hills, forget being the Alpha, forget everything. He just wanted to be in Derek's arms. He wanted someone to make him feel safe for once. But alas, much like most of the positive moments in Scott's life, it would eventually have to come to an end and judging by the increase in thrusts, it was going to happen real soon.

"Sc-Scott," Derek panted, "I'm—I'm almost there. I'm almost there."

And Scott could feel himself getting there as well. It would be something if they both could get there together. It would almost be like a fairytale moment—a pornographic fairytale moment.

Without warning, Scott felt his orgasm shattering through him. He hadn't even seen it coming—no pun intended. Their scent mixed together pleasantly, driving Derek over the edge as well. He pulled out and jerked himself to completion, over Scott's stomach and it was so filthy and hot, Scott felt like he was living out his own personal porno.

They stayed in their position, only their tired pants and the sweaty stink of their sinful activities filling the room, before Derek collapsed next to Scott on the bed.

"God, that was—" Derek started, out of breath. He looked straight into Scott's eyes, getting lost in those soulful browns. "I love you."

Scott felt his mouth spread out in a wide grin, head ducking into the pillows like a child.

"I love you, too," Scott whispered, lifting his head back up and placing a small kiss against Derek's lips.

By now the man had been dozing off, and Scott could feel the sweet serenity of sleep creeping in on him as well. He turned on his side and wrapped Derek's arm around him, not bothering to care about the stickiness between them.

Clean up can wait. For now, Scott was going to allow his moment of positivity last just a bit longer.


	12. Allison x Lydia, Derek x Scott - Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scerek+Allydia Week 2016, Day 2 - Fairy Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally put this together last minute.

[](http://41.media.tumblr.com/6092caa3c532b5ddecfeeff076ce09c2/tumblr_o5js6sa0OD1u7975io4_500.jpg) [](http://36.media.tumblr.com/040e20ab6ac3a7b7965051f14754194b/tumblr_o5js6sa0OD1u7975io3_500.png)

> **Snow White and the Hunstman AU** : Allison is the Evil Queen, Lydia is the Frost Queen, Derek is the Huntsman, and Scott is the fairest of them all, Snow White.


	13. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scerek+Allydia Week 2016, Day 1 - Spring / Sprung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was literally two different Scerek-related appreciation weeks.
> 
> I was in heaven and hell at the same time.

> **Scerek AU** : Scott is the manifestation of springtime—warm, vibrant, and colorful. Derek is winter—cold, harsh, and unforgiving. For one day only, between the melting of snow and the blooming of flowers, they can be together.


	14. Derek x Scott - Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scerek Week 2016, Day 2 - Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've always thought Scerek and Olivarry were basically the same pairing, which is why I ship both.

> > _“Derek Hale—he’s a billionaire by day and saves the city by night”  
>  **“Sounds like you want to date him.”**_
> 
> **Flarrow AU** : Derek Hale was once a playboy rich kid who disappeared at sea for five years and returned a change man. By night, he becomes the Arrow, a vigilante who hopes to rid his city of the filth that has plagued it.
> 
> Scott McCall is a nerdy, asthmatic CSI scientist, working for the Central City Police Department, until an accident makes him the impossible. Now he’s able to fight crime and protect the people he loves from danger as metahuman speedster, The Flash!

* * *

**BONUS**

  
  
  


> Allison Argent as **Speedy**
> 
> Lydia Martin as **Black Canary**
> 
> Jackson Whittemore as **Arsenal**
> 
> Stiles Stilinski as **Overwatch**
> 
> Vernon Boyd as **Spartan**
> 
> Braeden as **Vixen**
> 
> Kira Yukimura as **Katana**
> 
> Jordan Parrish as **Firestorm**


	15. Derek x Scott - Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scerek Week 2016, Day 4 - History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scerek through the ages. Inspired by Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders.

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/22a89682732543ca58322bbcac176186/tumblr_o5o1pwGwsI1u7975io3_r1_1280.png)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/e54572f7e229de7b82dde5cd60be771f/tumblr_o5o1pwGwsI1u7975io2_1280.png)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/b94e79359a54c6b17db4b67bd68894c1/tumblr_o5o1pwGwsI1u7975io4_1280.jpg)

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/68f84f84080ee2e09ecbbaeb266297e5/tumblr_o5o1pwGwsI1u7975io6_1280.jpg)

 

_No matter this life or the next, we’ll always find our way **back to each other**._

> **Egypt, 1253 BC**  
>  Egyptian King Derekhamun and Pyramid Builder Scot-Mahad
> 
> **Rome, 96 BC**  
>  Gladiator Derius and Body Slave Scotticus
> 
> **England, 1578**  
>  Sir Derrick the Black Knight and King Scot III
> 
> **New Mexico, 1887**  
>  Outlaw “Scarface" Derek and Sheriff Scott McGraw
> 
> **California, 2012**  
>  Werewolf Derek Hale and True Alpha Scott McCall


	16. Derek x Scott - Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scerek Week 2016, Day 3: Food

> **Bakery/Coffee Shop AU** : Derek’s family owns a small, but successful bakery within the busy streets of New York. It doesn’t hurt to have a popular coffee shop just across the street to help bring in customers, especially with the new barista, a cute college freshman named Scott.


	17. Derek x Scott - Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scerek Week 2016, Day 7 - Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of the first edits I made, so it's not as good as the other ones.

[](http://41.media.tumblr.com/8c3ad933801da22fb39ef402c767e767/tumblr_o51nptPiNk1u7975io1_r1_500.png) [](http://41.media.tumblr.com/aa8aec3d26be2dc0928700c41245a1a6/tumblr_o51nptPiNk1u7975io2_r1_500.jpg)

> **Shadowhunters fusion** : Scott as Magnus Bane and Derek as Alec Lightwood.


	18. Scott x Stiles - Fic

** A Routine Smoke **

* * *

The thing about Stiles is that he really, really loves testing the law. Scott figured that being the son of a sheriff, there was naturally going to be some kind of corrupted power going on in Stiles’ mind, but Scott gave up trying to figure out what goes on inside his best friend’s head.

They were thirteen when they first got high. Stiles was sleeping over at Scott’s house and Melissa had the late shift. He remembered Stiles mentioning something about some guy on the lacrosse team, Ben or Bill or something, having a guy who could score them some pot. Scott couldn’t even enjoy himself the entire night because he was so anxiety ridden over his mom catching them and having them arrested and then locked away in a phoneless, carless, Stiles-less existence. And of course, all Stiles did was lie back and giggle like a moron as he munched on Cheetos Puffs (the best kind of Cheetos).

By sixteen, that anxiety was gone and Scott and Stiles were smoking with each other regularly, practically experts on not getting caught. When you live in a place like Beacon Hills, surrounded by an endless sea of trees, it was practically hard to get caught. So, the two would drive off to the far ends of the Beacon Hills Preserve, compliments of Derek Hale allowing them access (and by “allow”, it was really just him pretending he doesn’t see anything with those two idiots), and smoke one out with each other until the jeep was filled with the billowy remnants of their activities.

“God, I’m so horny,” Stiles mumbled as huffed out a nice cloud.

Scott just giggled and took the pipe from him. It was the same routine. Stiles would drive them off to the preserve to “visit Derek”, they’d park their car far away from the trail, hotbox the jeep until it became their own personal weed sauna, and then Stiles would start getting bold or make jokes about not getting laid.

Scott was his best friend, he knew he wasn’t getting laid ever.

This would usually end in Scott reaching over to help Stiles out with his “problem”, and if Stiles was feeling particularly frisky, he’d reciprocate and even plant a few wet ones on Scott’s lips. Because that’s just common courtesy to kiss the guy who gives you a handjob.

“I love you so much, bro.” Stiles said after a deep hit, voice already scratchy from the weed and the post-orgasm bliss.

Another typical Stiles moment. He gets so “lovey-dovey” after sexy times, that it was hard to tell whether he truly meant it or not.

“I love you, too, bro,” Scott replied, because that’s just normal by now.

“Nah, nah, bro, I mean it,” Stiles interjected. Again, part of the routine. “I love you. Let’s get married and have werewolf babies together.”

Normally, he just offers the marriage proposal, supernatural offspring excluded. Scott guessed that he really enjoyed the handjob.

“Sure, bro, we’ll get married,” he finally said. “Get married and have lots of werewolf babies.”

After a few hits, Stiles finally lets out a nice cloud before adding, “On second thought, let’s just get married. Can you imagine if one of those babies turns out like Derek? Yeesh.”


	19. Derek x Scott - Edit

> **Scerek AU** : Derek Hale had always been in love with the city life. The bright lights, the cold breeze, the sounds of people cursing and honking at each other. To him, this was home. So when a beloved family friend of his mother’s dies unexpectedly, he finds himself having to drive down to the country for the funeral. And he couldn’t be any more out of place. The smell of animal and nature, the humid air, the nagging bugs, and no WiFi. In other words, it was torture and Derek wanted to leave immediately. That was when he met Scott McCall, a young and cute ranch hand who worked for his mother’s friend and suddenly, he wasn’t feeling so sour about having no cell service anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _requested by[cawthorntales](http://cawthorntales.tumblr.com)_


	20. Derek x Scott - Edit

>   
>  **Scerek AU** : Scott McCall had taken up the Red Power Ranger mantle because of his kind heart, his unwavering loyalty, and his kick-ass roundhouse kick. Being a Ranger meant having to help protect the world from evil, but things get complicated when he falls for a humanoid alien named Derek, whose plans include destroying the human race and claiming Earth as its new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _requested by[cawthorntales](http://cawthorntales.tumblr.com)_


	21. Derek x Scott - Edit

  


 

> **Scerek AU** : A skilled marksman and expert archer, Derek Hale has become known to many involved in the supernatural world as the modern day Van Helsing. After his parents were savagely mauled by a pack of werewolves, which left him an orphan, Derek has made it his mission to hunt down and kill every werewolf within his reach. Eventually, his hunt brings him back to his hometown, Beacon Hills, having learned of a new pack growing within the once-quiet town. There, he meets Scott McCall, a young and handsome veterinarian-in-training, who, unbeknownst to Derek, holds a dark secret that makes its presence known every month on the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _requested by[cawthorntales](http://cawthorntales.tumblr.com)_


	22. Derek x Scott - Edit

> **Scerek AU** : Two hearts, two different worlds. Derek has always known the high society life. The designer clothes, the gourmet foods, the need to look his best all the time. Then he meets, Scott, a boy without a care in the world, whose hairstyle changes every other week, whose clothes vary in outlandish colors. He was everything Derek wanted to be. A free spirit, a beautiful soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _requested by[cawthorntales](http://cawthorntales.tumblr.com)_


	23. Braeden x Derek - Edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Tyler Hoechlin's new upcoming role on _Supergirl_.

**Teen Wolf AU** **→ Superman**

> Derek Hale as Clark Kent / Superman
> 
> Braeden as Lois Lane


	24. Tyler Hoechlin - Edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another little thing in honor of Tyler Hoechlin's new role as Superman.
> 
> An enlarged (colored + cropped) version of the top left pic from the last edit.


	25. Derek x Scott - Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this here, hehe.
> 
> I already had a Scott as The Flash manip from a while back, and I thought, I'm gonna make a photoedit of Scerek since Hoechlin is now Superman.
> 
> I was thinking of writing a drabble for Scerek as Superman/Flash. Not sure, no promises.

  
  
  


> Scott McCall has been the crime-fighting super speedster, The Flash, for almost a year now and he finally feels like he’s found his stride as a superhero. Every now and then, he’ll team up with his good friend, Derek Hale, a.k.a. the Man of Steel himself, Superman, to take on any new threats that may be just a tad bit too difficult to handle on his own. And in between evil-doers and metahumans, they enjoy each other’s company and even a friendly competition to see who is the fastest man alive.


End file.
